


Domestic, Horny, Sheith.

by barbecuesauceonmytitties



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Biting, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Kama Sutra, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Panties, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Positions, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbecuesauceonmytitties/pseuds/barbecuesauceonmytitties
Summary: Keith is 6 months pregnant and on a mission: Finding a position that they can safely have sex in even once he's 9 months along in the pregnancy.Also: In which Keith calls Shiro Daddy to tease him and they're both way too into this.





	Domestic, Horny, Sheith.

**Author's Note:**

> Some additional info to my hc about my A/B/O Universe!
> 
> People are either assigned female at birth (afab) or assigned male at birth (amab). This is their sex. Their gender is individual and has nothing to do with their secondary sex.  
> There are 3 secondary sexes. People are assigned one once they present at usually age 14.
> 
> Amab Omegas have female genitalia but only develop breasts during heat/pregnancy.  
> Amab Alphas have male genitalia but with a knot.  
> Afab Omegas have the basic female genitalia.  
> Afab Alphas have female genitalia and a penis with a knot.  
> Amab Betas have male genitalia.  
> Afab Betas have female genitalia. 
> 
> Just so there'll be no confusion.

Keith sat on the couch, long legs spread out on the coffee table, a book in hand and occasionally stuffing one or two of the Hot Cheetos Shiro bought him this morning into his mouth.

 

“What about position 118?” he asked, turning his head to look at his husband standing in their small kitchenette.

 

Shiro turned around, spoon still in hand. He was cooking Mac’n’Cheese even though it was barely 6PM and Keith had just eaten half a bag of Cheetos. “What's it called?”

 

Keith blushed and moved the book so he could see the picture, “Superman.”

 

Shiro frowned. “Baby…”

 

“Come one, please. You know I've always wanted to do this one.” Keith begged, face turning into a lewd smirk. “And besides, I know you're strong enough to hold me up like that.”

 

“I-I mean… I am.” Shiro flushed red, hiding his smile behind the hand holding the spoon. “But I don't want to hurt the baby in case I grab your hips too tight.”

 

Keith shrugged. “Meh. Alright.”

 

Shiro turned off the stove, emptied the pot of Mac and Cheese into two bowls and came over to sit down next to Keith.

 

“Here you go. Look out, it's still hot.” he said as he handed him one bowl while placing his own on the table and covered their legs with a soft blanket. 

 

Keith smiled at him and carefully balanced the bowl on his already swollen belly.

“Look what I can do. It's so helpful.” he grinned.

 

“I could arrange that to happen more often.” Shiro teased as he brushed through the hair at the base of his husband's neck, leaving his hand there.

 

Keith swallowed soundly. “You'd like that, wouldn't you? Seeing your omega all knocked up and full with your pups all the time?”

 

Shiro's eyes widened as he took his hand back and chuckled nervously. “So about your book. Why don't you let me spoil you a little, hm?”

 

Keith grinned as he handed him the book. “Go off I guess.”

 

Shiro flicked to another page and pointed to position 134,  _ Goddess _ . He smiled. “I'd love to let you ride my face again. You  _ are _ as gorgeous as a goddess after all. The only one I'd ever have faith in.”

He gently placed his free hand on the swollen belly safely carrying his child. “So gorgeous.”

 

Keith blushed as he whimpered and pressed his nose to the mating mark on his husbands neck. “Shiro~. You're gonna make me cry.”

 

Shiro let out a huff and rubbed Keith's stomach. “Or would you rather like something more exhausting? Gotta get rid of all that extra energy hm? It won't go away by staying inside all day.”

 

Keith teasingly bit his neck over the mark.

“That's because  _ you _ won't let me go outside on my own anymore.” he huffed lovingly. “Silly Alpha.”

 

Shiro growled, his sweatpants tightening a bit at the front. “That's because I have to protect you.”

 

Keith chuckled and pressed a small kiss to his lips. “I know, I know. Hormones and all that. I like it, by the way.”

 

“Yeah?” Shiro asked as he scented his mate, ruffling his soft hair with his nose. “You like it when I go all Alpha and get possessive?”

 

Keith nodded and smiled. “You know I do.”

 

With that he pressed another chaste kiss to the other's lips, grabbed his dinner and turned a few pages in his Kamasutra book.

 

Shiro watched in awe as Keith easily destroyed half a bowl of Mac and Cheese in two minutes, while he himself slowly ate by the spoonful, enjoying his favorite food. 

 

“Hm.” Keith said and munched happily on his food. “Position 58? Not dangerous and I still get to be manhandled around.”

 

Shiro shrugged and bit his lip. “Sure. I wouldn't have to worry about crushing your belly when I'm grabbing your thighs instead. So I'm good.”

 

Keith stopped eating and looked at him with soft teary eyes. “You're gonna be a great dad.”

 

“Baby... Where's that coming from? Don't cry.” Shiro laughed softly as he hastily put his food down and gently wiped away the tears that had managed to escape Keith's eyes. “We're both going to be such great parents. We're gonna be so overprotective no harm will ever come to them.”

 

Keith chuckled wetly and blinked hard. “Sorry… Hormones.”

 

Shiro cupped his cheeks as he gave him a deep kiss. “It's okay. I feel the same way.”

 

When he was sure Keith was okay he took up his spoon again and fed him a bite. “Eat up!”

 

Keith laughed and continued eating while skipping through the book again.

 

When they were both done Shiro brought their bowls back into the kitchen.

“Any more positions you'd be comfortable with?” he asked as he put their dishes in the sink.

 

“41 looks hot. I love sitting on your dick.” Keith winked at him over his shoulder.

 

Shiro sputtered and flushed bright red. “You can't just say something like that!”

 

Keith teasingly bit his lip and shrugged. “It's true though. I love the feeling of you filling me up. Love knowing that you put a child in me.”

 

Shiro whined as he came back over with a bottle of water. “Keith. You're so perfect for me.

I'm gonna take such good care of you later. Stuff you full of my come again. But now drink up. You need to be hydrated for that, Baby.”

 

Keith pressed his thighs together, already feeling the slick wetting his underwear. He huffed out a breath and put on a teasing expression. “Sure Daddy.”

 

They both froze. Keith stared at the bottle in his hand, not daring to say something.

 

Shiro let out a low growl as he took the bottle, the book and the Cheetos to put them on the coffee table. He knelt before Keith then, staring into his eyes with a hazed glaze. “Say that again.”

 

Keith gulped and cupped his mates cheeks with shaking hands. “Daddy.” he whispered with a little smile.

 

Shiro hurled Keith up from the couch by his waist, throwing away the blanket in the task and then stomped off to their bedroom. Keith wrapped his legs around him as he let out a confused chuckle, feeling more slick gathering in his underwear.

 

“ _ You _ .” Shiro moaned as he knelt on the bed, letting Keith down on his back. “Are such a fucking tease.”

 

Keith clung to his neck and smirked, eyes lowered.

“Hmmm.” he hummed. “Tell me about it.”

 

Shiro moaned again as Keith rolled his hips against the tent in his sweatpants. He greedily kissed him, pressing their lips together and lapping at his lower lip asking for entrance. Keith opened his mouth and happily kissed him back.

“You're so  _ hot _ .” Shiro panted as they broke the kiss. “Walking around here only in one of my shirts with your beautiful big belly? Showing me that I put a big healthy cup in you? You almost killed me when I came home today.”

 

He licked a stripe up his neck and over his mating mark, still standing out in a beautiful pink despite being years old by now.

“I bet you're not even wearing any underwear.” he murmured in his mate's ear while his hand went roaming under the far too big shirt on Keith's slim frame. 

 

He startled as he felt something lacy on his mate's hips. “Ohh. But you  _ are _ .”

Shiro tugged the shirt over Keith's head who eagerly helped by lifting his torso a bit while moaning as he felt even more slick flowing out of his hole.

 

“Oh  _ baby _ .” Shiro groaned as he took in the sight of Keith laying before him.

His light skin on their dark sheets, black long hair building a beautiful contrast, his slightly swollen pink nipples already standing up ready to be sucked on and his utterly beautiful belly, swollen with their child. Further down, a pink lacy slip. Wet where his hole was eagerly leaking slick, preparing Keith's body for his Alpha’s cock.

“Fuck.” Shiro whispered with lustful eyes.

Keith's long strong thighs spread for his mate as he felt his gaze on his hidden cunt. “Please. I wanna feel you Daddy.” he whimpered.

 

Shiro all but yanked Keith closer by his waist as he kissed him deeply and rolled their hips together.

Keith moaned in his mouth as a dark spot from both their juices formed on Shiro's sweatpants. “ _ Please… _ ”

 

“What do you want baby?” Shiro asked as he rubbed his belly again. 

 

“Ah. Y-you.” Keith shivered under his soft touches. “I want you Alpha.”

 

“Oh but that won't do honey.” he growled as he rolled their hips together faster. “Tell me what you want. You want my knot?”

 

Keith's head flew back as he bared his neck to his Alpha and whimpered. “Y-yes. Shiro. Alpha please. I need your knot so bad.”

 

Shiro smirked as his left hand played with Keith's nipple. Keith moaned loudly and rolled his hips back harder. 

“Your little tits got so sensitive ever since I knocked you up. Your body is getting ready to feed Daddy's child, hm?” Shiro chuckled and kneaded Keith's tits.

 

He whimpered again. “Please! Alpha I need you!”

 

“Hmmm.” Shiro leaned down to suckle on of his nipples. A warm spurt of something sweet suddenly burst over his tongue. Shiro drew back. “Baby… Di-Did you just  _ lactate _ ?”

 

“Oh… Oh my God. Do it again, Shiro, please.” Keith let out a little laugh and pressed Shiro's head back down who eagerly went to work. 

 

More of the warm liquid splashed in his mouth and he eagerly swallowed it all. “Mhhh you taste so good baby. The pups gonna love this.” he lifted his head to press their lips together and give Keith a taste of his own milk.

They both moaned in the kiss.

“F-fuck Shiro you're so  _ filthy _ .” Keith exclaimed as he tightened his legs around Shiro's hips to grind together even harder.

 

Shiro chuckled as he sucked a hickey on his neck. “Oh you have no idea how filthy I can get.”

With that he pried Keith's legs off his hips and placed them on the bed instead while moving down to settle between his thighs. 

 

“I heard pregnant Omegas taste sweeter the further along in the pregnancy they are. Let's see if that's true.” he said with a demonic smile and dove right in. His hot tongue swept over the now huge wet spot in Keith's panties as he held his mate's legs open with both hands.

 

Keith lost it. He whined and moaned as his back lifted off the bed and he clawed at Shiro's hair to make him go faster.

Shiro grabbed Keith's hip and lifted him easily. “Let's get those off of you. Look how wet they are already. You ruined them baby.”

 

He pulled them off and kissed Keith's calf which earned him a soft chuckle. Then he spread Keith's legs and placed them on the bed again.

 

Shiro stopped for a minute as he sat between his now naked Omega’s thighs. His cunt glistened in the soft light coming in from the window, wet from both slick and spit.

Shiro's dangerous smile returned as he looked up at his mate's face and chuckled deeply. “Why not get them even filthier?”

 

Keith looked down at him through his hazed eyes. “W-what? Shiro what are -”

He stopped talking and screamed as Shiro started to shove his panties into his wet hole.

 

“H-hah Shiro” he sputtered. “You're so- Ohhh.” Keith moaned as Shiro finished stuffing him full with his own underwear.

 

“I'm so what?” Shiro rubbed two of his prosthetic fingers over his cunt and started the soft vibrations his right arm was capable of creating. He brushed his clit and Keith shivered again with an open mouth and slightly drooling. “What were you gonna call me baby, hm?”

 

Keith tried to close his legs, the stimulation on his clit and the feeling of fabric inside him too much, but Shiro held them open with big strong hands and watched him struggle. “Alpha. Please.”

Shiro pressed a finger on his clit, hard. Keith screamed. “Not what I wanted to hear baby.”

 

“D-Daddy!” Keith squirmed, trying to get away from the hard vibrations directly on his clit.

 

Shiro's eyes darkened and he started pulling on Keith's panties. “My my… what a greedy hole you have, kitten. I can't pull them out as easily as I thought I could.”

 

Keith's cheeks reddened even further and he tried to form a normal sentence through his pleasure. “I- I don't… I don't have a- greedy hole.”

 

Shiro turned off the vibrations and played with Keith's nipples instead. “Ohh baby you do. Such a greedy hole. Don't you feel that? It's trying to keep everything inside even if it doesn't belong there.”

 

Keith looked down. “N-noo.” he whined softly. “I want to see.”

 

Shiro rubbed his belly and smiled. “Is this in the way?”

 

Keith nodded and tried to sit up but Shiro pushed him down by his shoulder and finally pulled the underwear out of Keith's cunt. “No no baby, don't move unless I tell you so. Don't you want to be good for daddy?”

 

Keith's eyes widened as another wave of slick rushed out of him. He nodded. “Y-yeah. I'm gonna be good for you daddy. I'm gonna be so good.”

 

Shiro grinned. “Then open up.”

Keith opened his mouth wide with a confused face. Then, Shiro stuffed his panties between his parted lips. He chuckled darkly as Keith's eyes rolled back in his head. “Do you like to taste your own cunt baby? See how sweet you really taste?”

 

Keith nodded as Shiro moved his head down again. A wet tongue moved over his wet folds, parting them and teasingly entering his stretched hole. Keith moaned into his panties.

Shiro licked at his walls with a practiced tongue, shoving it in and out while rubbing his clit with his human fingers. Then he switched and he sucked at Keith's clit while fingering him with two fingers. Keith's muffled moans and whimpers made his cock grow even harder. He nibbled at Keith's clit who   _ jerked _ .

“Baby.” Shiro licked at his folds a final time. “You want to suck my dick? Taste my cum?”

 

Keith lifted his head, gazed at him with teary eyes and nodded. Shiro pulled the underwear from his mouth and his fingers from his husband's cunt to shove the digits in his mate's mouth. “Suck.” he commanded. “Taste some more of your cunt’s sweet juices.”

 

As Keith happily obliged with a moan, Shiro used his other hand to pull his pants down. His thick cock sprang free, curved and veiny and glistening with precome. He moved back his fingers and used both hands to finally take off his shirt and remove his other clothes fully as well. 

Keith watched his cock as it waited for attention and licked his lips. His Alpha gave him a dirty smile and stood up. Keith let out a confused chirp but happily crawled over as Shiro asked him to.

 

Shiro took hold of his head with one hand and lined up his cock with the other.

He gently tapped Keith's slightly parted lips with the head of his cock. “Open up for Daddy's cock, baby.”

 

Keith moaned as he finally tasted his mate's salty precome on his tongue. He happily pawed at Shiro's belly to take the base of his cock in hand and start stroking while suckling on the head. Shiro moaned. “Fuck baby you're doing so well.”

 

He groaned as Keith started bobbing his head up and down. Shiro put both of his hands in Keith's hair and started pushing. “Think you can take it all?”

Keith's tongue worked over the underside of his cock along the thick veins there as he took more and more of the delicious dick in his mouth.

 

When his nose hit the pubic hair at the base he breathed in the hefty smell of his mate, his dick down his throat and he swallowed. Shiro swore as he carefully yanked Keith off his dick and turned him around so he knelt before him on the bed, bare ass facing him.

“Fuck baby you suck my cock so well. I almost came. But we wouldn't want that right? Gotta stuff your cunt full of it instead. You're such a cockslut aren't you baby?” Shiro asked breathlessly as he slapped Keith's right buttcheek once.

 

Keith shook his head. “AH. N-no. Just for you Daddy. Only for your cock!”

Shiro chuckled and rubbed the head of his cock along Keith's dripping folds. “That's right baby. Only for me. My Omega.”

 

Keith keened at that and rocked back, the cock breaking resistance and slowly moving inside. He screamed again. “YES. Alpha. Please. Please Daddy. Please fuck me. Fuck.”

 

Shiro pushed in all at once and groaned as he bottomed out. He pulled out until only the head was left inside and placed his hands on his mate's hips. “Fuck yourself on my cock baby. I know you can do it.”

 

Keith buried his face in the covers, moaning loud as he started rocking back and forth on the big cock. “S-so good.”

He starts moving faster but it isn't enough. He needs to feel his Alpha’s knot, needs all of his cum and has to feel the amazing feel of his cock gracing his cunt’s walls. 

“Daddy. Please, harder.” he whines.

 

“You moan like a bitch in heat.” Shiro said as he finally started pounding into the hot cunt in front of him. Keith's moans got louder and louder. “Do you remember what happened during your last heat? How I came inside you?”

Keith's hands gripped the covers so tight Shiro thought they'd rip apart. “YES. Yes Daddy yes I remember. Please.”

 

Shiro thrust faster into him, cock stroking Keith's walls perfectly, filling him up so good. He reached around his hips and stroked his clit at the same time. “I'm gonna cum inside you Baby. If you weren't already heavy with my child I'd make sure it'd take now.”

 

Keith screamed his name as he came, hot liquid gushing out of his cunt as Shiro continued his rough fucking, his big hands now back on his waist and covering them almost entirely.

 

The wet sounds of their fucking sounded through the room, Keith's walls contracted around his cock periodically, his scent hung heavily in the air as he continued squirting through his orgasm.

“FUCK. Baby I'm gonna cum inside you. I'm gonna give you my big fat knot.” Shiro yelled breathlessly as he fucked into him mercilessly. He reached around Keith's swollen belly with their cub, turned on the vibrations of his hand and pressed it against his clit. “Think you can come again Baby? Come on Daddy's fat knot while he's filling you up so good?”

 

Keith was a babbling mess, eyes half closed as he drooled into the covers in overstimulation.

Shiro felt his knot grow and catch on Keith's rim with every thrust.

“Here it comes baby!” he bent over Keith's back and bit into his neck straight over his mating mark as he thrust his knot inside Keith's hot cunt.

Cum flooded Keith's walls and he came a second time, body spasming with overstimulation. More and more of Shiro's come was pumped into his womb. Keith swore he felt like his belly extended even further.

 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, regaining their breaths.

 

Shiro lifted his head from where he had bitten Keith's neck and gently placed a hand on his bulging belly. “I can feel the pub kicking” he said in awe. 

 

Keith chuckled as he realized what he meant. “That's not the pup. That's your cock, Puppy.”

 

Shiro startled as he looked at his mate's flushed and fucked out face. “You are so  _ small _ Baby holy shit.” He rocked his hips a bit and sure enough, he felt the bulge under his hand move with it.

Keith groaned. “Give me a break will you? As much as I love your cock, I'm pregnant and exhausted and I want to eat more Cheetos.”

 

Shiro stared at him with an unamused expression. “We just had the weirdest sex and now you're talking about Cheetos… you suck at bed talk.”

“No. I suck cock,  _ Daddy _ .” Keith said with a blank face to which Shiro flushed and hid his face in his mate's neck. 

“You'll never let me live that down, will you?”

 

Keith rubbed a hand over the drool on his chin as he slowly got back on all fours. “That my Alpha has a Daddy kink that I am definitely willing to explore further? Nope.”

 

Shiro's cock twitched in his cunt. Keith glared at him over his shoulder. “No. Don't you dare get hard again. Honestly if I weren't pregnant already I think I'd be now.”

 

Shiro smiled and rubbed Keith's hips and pregnancy belly. “Yeah… You're so full of my come baby. I'd love to plug you up until it takes like I did during your heat.”

He slowly started pulling out as he felt his knot soften. “But I don't think this will be necessary.”

 

Keith grinned as Shiro watched his cum drip out of his abused hole. “Like what you see, daddy?”

 

Shiro growled. “Don't tease me if you don't want to get fucked again.”

 

“I won't, I won't. No need to growl, Puppy.” Keith rolled over on his side. 

 

“I love how you don't take shit from anyone and are so sassy and then as soon as you smell the chance to sit on my cock you get all submissive and horny.” Shiro mumbled as he spooned Keith and pressed his face in his hair. 

 

Keith laughed sleepily. “Hmm. But only for you. And you like it.”

 

Shiro gently shook his shoulder. “Don't fall asleep baby. We gotta go and take a shower. And you need to go pee.”

 

“I don't need to pee.” he grumbled as he hid his face in a pillow, ready to fall asleep. 

 

“Always pee after sex. You don't want to get an UTI and risk the pups safety, do you?” Shiro slowly petted Keith's belly again.

 

Keith jumped up and took off to the bathroom. “Nope. I'm gonna go pee and clean up. And then I want to eat those Cheetos.”

 

Shiro stared at Keith's ass and his cum flowing down his mate's thighs. He licked his lips and  chuckled as he stood up to turn the lights on and change the ruined sheets. Then he went to grab the Cheetos and the abandoned water bottle from the living room.

 

When he came back a freshly showered Keith was spread out on the bed in one of Shiro's hoodies and fast asleep.

 

Shiro smiled and took a picture with his phone, turned off the lights, put the food and water on the bedside table and spooned his mate, falling asleep with his hand cupping the growing belly holding their child.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned.


End file.
